


An Outside Observation

by RecycIedTrash



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycIedTrash/pseuds/RecycIedTrash
Summary: Iori rather enjoys observing the dynamic between the Digidestined, more specifically, how the romantic relations pan out. While he does not see their love until it is actually announced, he understands later that the little details mean a lot.





	An Outside Observation

Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji are a rather interesting duo. Iori only recently started to become invested their interactions from afar only because he and Ken were on better terms. Looking back, Iori realizes Daisuke and Ken were quite close after XV-mon and Stingmon Jogress evolved. Daisuke had been the only one to believe in Ken whole-heartedly after that, while the rest of the younger Digidestined hesitated due to Ken’s cruelty as the Digimon Kaiser. After having Jogress evolved together with Takeru does Iori understand why Daisuke was obstinate in his belief. When you Jogress with another person, you feel their raw emotions, their embodiment of their Crest, and their fighting spirit. Iori understands now that Daisuke had felt Ken’s kindness and drive to right his wrongs when they Jogressed. He also suspects Daisuke may have felt Ken’s admiration towards him but neither of them outright expressed this.

Daisuke and Ken showed their admiration, no, love towards each other in rather subtle ways, which Iori found intriguing considering Daisuke was anything but subtle. Ken smiled knowingly when Daisuke said something of Taichi-like quality during a group meeting. Daisuke beamed when Ken laughed and enjoyed himself with the other Digidestined. They had each other’s backs during a fight and gave 110% of themselves to each other. When there was actual time for the Digidestined to be the schoolchildren they were, Daisuke and Ken were together playing soccer or studying together. When Ken told Daisuke he preferred not to play video games together, Daisuke agreed readily. “Of course! We’ll do something else then,” Daisuke said, immediately picking up a board game. “We can figure out how to play this!”

Iori was not there to witness when Ken would have panic attacks but he heard in passing from Hikari that Daisuke was always there beside Ken. Daisuke anchored Ken to reality when he began to drift to the Dark Sea and was his life preserver to keep him afloat. “I’m glad that Ken has Daisuke to look after him like I have Miyako,” Hikari mused. “I don’t think any of us would be able to give Ken the assurance he needs when his conscience goes to the Dark Sea. While I have a shared darkness with Ken, I don’t think I can help much since I don’t understand that World of Darkness myself. I’m running from it just as much as he is.”

“Both Daisuke and I don’t quite get what Ken and Hikari are feeling but we do know we have to be there for them no matter what,” Takeru added. “I don’t know about Daisuke but I feel so useless sometimes because all I can do is be there. I can’t make it go away for either Hikari or Ken,” Takeru lamented, his brow furrowing with a pained expression. He quickly shifted his attitude to a more jovial one, burying whatever feeling he was ruminating on. “Ken’s pretty good for Daisuke too! He keeps Daisuke out of trouble sometimes and slows down his impulsive tendencies. But Ken’s rather meek in social settings so it’s not perfect. That’s why I took it upon myself to speak against Daisuke when he needs to take into account details he’s missed,” Takeru laughs. Iori found that statement rather cryptic and was determined to unravel what Takeru had meant.

Iori and Takeru Jogress evolved and he understood what Takeru was talking about. He felt it through the connection of their hearts: Takeru loved Daisuke and Ken. At the time, Iori could not place the emotion. It felt warm and tingly yet also painful. Iori had initially thought Takeru was experiencing an allergic reaction to something and had told him that. Takeru laughed at him and brushed off what he said. Takeru did confirm that he was not having an allergic reaction though. Iori wanted to press further but Takeru eluded him by running back to the apartment complex. Iori could not keep up with his much shorter legs so he opted to contact Takeru’s brother, Yamato, instead.

“You want to know about a ‘warm and tingly yet painful’ feeling Takeru had? If you ask me, that sounds like love,” Yamato explained. He gets a faraway look and a soft smile graced his lips. “I should call him later and ask him about this.”

“Love? What kind of people does Takeru love?” Iori asks innocently. Yamato runs his fingers through his hair and chuckles.

“Well, Takeru is a very sweet, helpful boy so he attracts boys and girls alike. Who he likes, I feel is for him to say but as his big brother, I have to make sure whoever he ends up with knows if they hurt him, there will be hell to pay. You don’t want to piss off a musician,” Yamato half-joked. Iori did not get it entirely but he thanked Yamato anyway and went back to the apartment complex.

“What do you think, Upamon? Who do you think Takeru is in love with?” Iori asked his Digimon partner before bed. Upamon wiggled his ears and pursed his lips.

“I don’t know, dagya. I would think Hikari since they’re quite close dagya!” Upamon suggested.

“Hmm, maybe,” Iori hummed, pulling the covers up to his chin. “Good night, Upamon.”

“Good night, Iori ,” Upamon yawned.

Iori was determined to confront Takeru about whom he loved and managed to corner him in the stairwell before they were to meet in the computer lab.

“Takeru, may I speak with you?” Iori asked politely. Takeru blinked at him in confusion then smiled.

“Sure, what about?” Takeru replied. Patamon tilted his head in Takeru’s arms.

“Are you in love with someone?” Iori asked innocently. Takeru was taken aback by the question and laughed light-heartedly.

“I guessed I felt your curiosity during Jogress. You can say that. Hikari tells me I’m ‘pining’,” Takeru admitted. Iori narrowed his eyes in confusion, which elicited another laugh from Takeru. “It means I have unrequited love.” Takeru stared off beyond Iori so the younger boy turned to see what the blond was staring at but there was nothing there. Takeru sighed as he continued to stare off into space. “We should get going or Daisuke and Miyako will have our heads for being late!” Takeru announced before taking off down the hall.

“Wait for me!” Iori shouted after him. Takeru waited for Iori to catch up then keeps pace with the shorter boy. They make it to the computer lab a bit late and have to hear Daisuke’s whining about needing to go to the Digital World _now_. Takeru laughed at Daisuke and prodded him a bit with some light-hearted banter, which got Hikari and Miyako giggling and Daisuke blushing.

The Digidestined arrived in the Digital World without a problem. Daisuke fidgeted and kept rushing ahead, no doubt anxious to see Ken. Despite becoming part of the group, Ken still insisted on using his personal computer and meeting up with them in the Digital World. With the Digidestined segmenting into their Jogress partners, Iori hung back so he could talk to Takeru out of earshot of the others.

“Who are you pining for?” Iori whispered. Takeru looked down at him then surprised Iori with a sad smile.

“Daisuke and Ken,” Takeru whispered back. Iori was taken aback, his eyes widened.

“Both of them?” Iori asked in a hushed tone. Takeru nodded, chuckling softly.

“Selfish of me isn’t it?” Takeru laughed morosely. “Have you ever been in love Iori?”

“I don’t think I have,” Iori replied. Takeru hummed in thought, his mood lifting to hide his plight. They continued to walk a while until Daisuke whooped loudly and sprinted off to Ken, in the distance. Daisuke literally threw himself at Ken who barely managed to catch him. Ken then chastised Daisuke if his cross expression and Daisuke’s drooping shoulders were anything to go by. Iori looked up at Takeru and saw a deep melancholy in Takeru’s blue eyes and a fake smile on his face. Takeru walked away from Iori and greeted Ken amicably, divulging that Daisuke had been anxious to see him to the point he literally could no wait. Ken laughed a little at that and smiled tenderly at Daisuke. Daisuke blushed and started yelling at Takeru in his embarrassment. Takeru laughed then tried and placate Daisuke with a hand on his shoulder. They stared at each other a heartbeat too long then turned back to the others.

“Why don’t you tell them how you feel?” Iori asked once they returned to the real world.

“Because I’m afraid of losing what we have,” Takeru admitted, holding Patamon a little tighter.

“I think Daisuke will take it well! He is a forgiving person,” Patamon chirped. Takeru looked at the Digimon in his arms and smiled.

“You’re right, Patamon. I should have some hope for myself in this situation, shouldn’t I?” Takeru agreed, looking to both Patamon and Iori for reassurance.

“Patamon is right, Takeru. And Ken himself was given a second chance so he should be willing to do the same for you,” Iori added. Takeru looked at Iori owlishly like he was shocked by what he said, then knelt down.

“Thank you Iori for telling me that. I think I’m going to tell Daisuke and Ken how I feel tonight,” Takeru thanked, opening his arms as a request to hug Iori. Iori extended his arms and accepted Takeru’s hug. He could feel Takeru’s heart beating steadily and his arms felt solid and warm. Takeru let go and Iori smiled at his confident, determined expression. “You’re a really good friend, you know that?” Takeru said. He reached up and ruffled Iori’s hair then stood. Takeru gave Iori one last smile then sprinted back home to email both Daisuke and Ken.

In retrospect, Iori should have guessed it was Daisuke and Ken that captured Takeru’s feelings but Iori was not really paying attention as much at the time. It may have been due to the fact Takeru was always so friendly and supportive in general that it masked his romantic efforts. It could be that Daisuke and Ken also assumed it was platonic. Iori pushed those thoughts aside as he sparred with his grandpa, his kendo skills improving little by little the closer he got to his friends. It could be the urge to protect was rubbing off of Takeru onto Iori but who is to say. Iori was glad to have helped Takeru.

It was right before Iori was going to bed when Takeru emailed him to say Daisuke and Ken accepted him. Iori smiled and wrote back, “Congratulations”.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten on a Digimon kick after rewatching Digimon Adventure and reliving my childhood. I have so much love for the characters and the series.  
> Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter for PTSD Tastes Like Snickerdoodles but I had to scratch my Digimon itch first.
> 
> If you want me to tag something I have not tagged already, please let me know and I will tag such said thing.  
> This was not beta'd so I apologize if there are any mistakes.  
> Comments greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
